Personal computers are complex electronic devices that are often purchased and used by individuals who have limited knowledge of their operation. When a personal computer user attempts to configure the computer for use with new hardware or software, many problems may arise causing the computer system to malfunction. When such problems arise, the computer user may not have the knowledge or equipment necessary to diagnose and fix the problem.
When computer configuration problems arise or when malfunctions occur, the user may rely on telephone assistance from a computer technician. In order to fix the problem, the technician require various items of computer configuration data. To get the required information, the technician may have to rely on an inexperienced user to locate the data items and properly disclose them. This may require complex examination of configuration parameters and databases at the malfunctioning computer. Even with guidance from the repair technician, this process is difficult for the inexperienced user and is error prone. Consequently, improved methods of reporting computer configuration data are desired.